Bestest B'day Gift Ever
by C.T Saiyukily Twisted
Summary: It is Goku's birthday, when Gojyo decides to play a prank on Goku and Homura which will change their love life forever.Main HomGoku, 58, hint 39. Dedicated to ZL


**Bestest B'day Gift Ever**

A BOATS (Based on a true story) story. The story is rather silly, as the prank itself was rather immature. (GOT THAT HANNAH? EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT READING THIS STORY I'M SAYING YOU'RE IMMATURE! HA! Eat that! XD)  
I mixed slight angst with half humor and a lot of romance so… you can expect it's weird. And even if you don't really enjoy reading this story, I enjoyed writing it! XD

Dedicated to the great ZL, Homura/Goku lover! It was meant for Goku's birthday but…whatever.

Warning: Shounen-ai, stupidity.

Disclaimer: I so do not own Saiyuki; Minekura doesn't have the madness to think this up!

* * *

"Homura-san. Please do concentrate on your work. You do have to finish it by the end of the week."

Homura jerked awake. Goku's birthday was today, and the gifts he received were endless, with presents coming from the guys, girls and even the teachers. When Sanzo-sama, the most beautiful sensei anyone could ever wish for, dropped a monkey plush on Goku's lap during a Biology lesson, earned a gasp of surprise from Goku, to which Sanzo explained "Well, you act like a monkey, talk like a monkey and look like a monkey. You are practically the only and the most primitive species of human I've ever seen in this modern world, so I guessed you needed a friend who is just like you. Now get back to your work on homosapiens; you should do very well on those, considering they are only a little less developed than you."

But Homura hadn't given anything to him yet, and had no idea what to get him either. He left school, feeling more depressed than ever.

Gojyo blinked at his friend, who was stupidly dancing with the monkey plush with a most pathetic look of deluded happiness on his face. All of Goku's classmates looked happy too, applauding every time Goku did a twirl with the monkey plush. _Well, except one, _Gojyo thought, seeing the mismatched-eyed enigma walking gloomily out of the school compounds. If Goku had seen that, his happiness would immediately have extinguished. Nobody would have liked to see their 'totally cool and _fascinating_' crush get all sad, right?

Gojyo's eyes reverted back to Goku, and then Goku's hand phone (1). He was seriously bored now, with nothing to do but watch Goku waltz with his own species. If only he could start text messaging everyone…

'Ding!'

Gojyo had an idea. An idea that involved numbers, two minutes of messaging, and it was done.

"Homura's number?"

Gojyo sighed. It was tough having a boyfriend who needed a logical reason before doing anything.

"C'mon, Hakkai! You know that Goku's completely infatuated with that guy, and all I'm doing is giving him a chance to contact him---"

Hakkai stared at him.

"Really?"

And it was also very tough that your boyfriend knew you inside out. Plan B had to be put into action.

"Aww c'mon c'mon Hakkai if you do it I'll be your slave forever and ever---"  
_Wait a second. That wasn't what I was supposed to say!_

Hakkai smiled. "Oh? If that's the case, I'll search for Homura's number, no problem at all."

Hakkai the Expert Computer Hacker immediately went into action, hacking relentlessly through the school's computer system, with thoughts of a certain 'slave' in mind. Gojyo sighed.  
'_Oh well. At least I'll be able to put my wonderful idea into action_.' Gojyo smiled evilly, all thoughts of uneasiness pushed out of his mind.

Gojyo finally trudged back to the classroom, holy number in the hand. Goku was too busy dancing with his classmates and the monkey plush to notice that Gojyo was secretly taking his hand phone, and writing a message that was about to change his life forever. Love life, that is.

_

* * *

_

_Don't you dare go near her!"_

"_How can someone so lowly like you be near someone like her?"_

"_You're corrupting her! You're poisoning her!"_

"_Take Rinrei away. It's only the way to keep her safe._

_Safe from this monster."_

_Monster……?_

The beeping from Homura's hand phone woke him up from his terrible dream. Heblankly stared at the message he had received.

'_I have a crush on you. Can you be my boyfriend?'_

Homura's brain was fully jolted awake. He reread the message over and over again, to make sure it was real, and checked the phone number to see who it was from.

This number was….Goku's? (How did Homura get Goku's number anyway? Make a guess XD. And it's not Hakkai)

It couldn't be.

It surely couldn't.

But it was.

Homura started thinking. Though he was secretly happy about it, he wondered if Goku really meant it, or whether it was just a joke.

* * *

(1) Hand phone, cell phone, mini phone, whichever name you call it.

A/N: Another one-shot that has been split into half again. I need to get myself more organized. Next half of the chapter will be up as soon as possible.


End file.
